


Crowley Sings Karaoke

by just_another_me



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Feelings, Karaoke, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Queen - Freeform, Veryshort, shortstory, shouldbelonger, wickedshort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 15:16:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20548289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_another_me/pseuds/just_another_me
Summary: This is my first one published on this site. This show has given me too many feelings and ideas. Hope you liked it!





	Crowley Sings Karaoke

During this particular night, Crowley found himself a bit tipsy and distressed. He fought with Aziraphale earlier that day and had told him off quite harshly. 

Aziraphale later went searching throughout town to find him and apologize all that afternoon, praying that he had stayed local. Almost calling it a night and heading back to the bookshop, Aziraphale perambulated outside a small bar when he heard cheers and yelling. 

A rough shout caught his passing ear. "Crowley, you sly bastard, get your ass up there." The small crowd roared, knowing that they were in for a treat. Aziraphale's face lit up, knowing he had found him at last. Quickly entering through the small door, his determination grew. On a small stage across the room, an old piano sat. With a small grin, Crowley's lanky form stepped his way up and sat on the deteriorating piano. The crowd's attention was on stage, allowing the angel to slip in unnoticed. 

A few notes were softly played, the piano surprisingly in tune. Probably a demonic miracle, Aziraphale thought as he took a silent seat on a stool positioned by the door.

"Love of my life, you've hurt me. You've broken my heart and now you leave me. Love of my life, can't you see? Bring it back, bring it back. Don't take it away from me, because you don't know what it means to me." His voice was pained and strong. The lyrics hit Aziraphale like a train, leaving his mouth gaping. If he had not known him so well, Aziraphale would have thought this was a pot-valiant man. 

"When I grow older, I will be there at your side to remind you how I still love you." Aziraphale was utterly astounded by the spectacle before him. The horrid demon Crowley was emotional. Was in love? With whom could he ever know and have feelings for? 

Entranced, Aziraphale laid his chin delicately into his palm, elbow balanced on his crossed arm as he watched. Crowley's long fingers stretched effortlessly to each key as the song slowing to its cessation. As he scanned the room as he pressed the last few chords, Aziraphale stood out against the rest of the crowd. His pastel coat and bubbly nature a great contrast to the caliginous, dingey audience. 

Suddenly very sober, Crowley moved to jump off the stage and hide. A large man grabbed both him and the microphone, moving them to the center before he could even fully sit up. 

"C' mon yah sorry sap. You always have something to get us smiling and cheering. What is it this time, I Want to Break Free? You like to put on a show for that one, ey?" The crowd lets out a cheer. Smiling, Azirapahale gives a small wave. A lump forms in Crowley's throat. "Naw, I think- I think I'm done for today." 

After finally breaking from the man's grasp and clambering down from the stage, a wave of half-hearted boos echoed the room. Conversations started up and the bar was soon filled with chatter. Crowley snaked his way between tables, reaching the back. 

"What are you doing here?" He marched up to Aziraphale who was still softly applauding. Before Aziraphale could open his mouth, a stout woman wound herself between the two of them. 

"What an amazing performance, as always. Just come on over to the bar, I'll get us a few." She tugged on his arm, not giving him much of a choice. Aziraphale could only watch, mind racing as he was dragged away.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first one published on this site. This show has given me too many feelings and ideas. Hope you liked it!


End file.
